Desafíos
Los Desafíos son eventos de la comunidad donde los jugadores compiten para ganar premios por completar una serie de tareas (por ejemplo, "Desafío para Ponerte en forma" o "Desafío para Dejar de fumar"). Los desafíos a los cuales te has unido se encuentran bajo "Mis Desafíos" en el menú Desafíos (enlace directo), y todos los demás desafíos (públicos y de gremios) se encuentran bajo "Descubrir Desafíos" (enlace directo). Los Desafíos pueden ser para todo el sitio o exclusivos de un gremio o grupo. Los desafíos de grupos no están disponibles para personas que no son miembros. Cualquiera puede crear o unirse a un desafío en el foro de Desafíos, sus grupos, y/o los gremios a los cuales pertenecen (a menos que el líder de ese gremio no permita a los miembros crear desafíos). Los jugadores pueden crear cualquier tipo de desafío con las tareas que decidan. El creador decide cuándo termina el desafío y debe elegir un ganador al cerrar el desafío. Usos obvios *Competiciones públicas *Competiciones tópicas de gremios (lectura, escritura, salud, etc.) Usos menos obvios *Plan de estudios para salones de clases *Monitoreo del progreso por líderes de grupos locales *Grupos de cese de adicciones *Clonar listas de tareas pendientes para ciertos eventos, como la limpieza de primavera Ejecutar Desafíos Para información sobre cómo ejecutar un desafío, incluyendo instrucciones para crear, editar, y cerrar desafíos; visita Ejecutar un Desafío. Encontrar y Navegar Desafíos En el sitio web, los desafíos se localizan bajo la pestaña Desafíos, en la barra de herramientas. Puedes seleccionar "Descubrir Desafíos" para encontrar nuevos desafíos o "Mis Desafíos" para ver a los que te has unido. thumb|400px|left|Página de desafíos thumb|left|240x240px|Desafíos públicos en AndroidEn las apps de Android y de iOS, la pestaña de Desafíos se encuentra en la sección "Social" en el menú. Todos los desafíos a los cuales puedes acceder se encuentran en la pestaña "Público" (o "Descubrir"). Los desafíos se ordenan de más nuevos a más viejos para dar mejor exposición a los desafíos más recientes. La única excepción a la regla son los Desafíos Oficiales de Habitica, que se colocan al principio de la lista y se marcan con la etiqueta "Desafío Oficial". Estos desafíos son diseñados por un miembro del staff. Filtrar Desafíos Los filtros se encuentran en el lado izquierdo de cada página de Desafíos y permiten ordenar los desafíos de tres maneras o buscarlos por palabra clave. Seleccionar un filtro hará que la página muestre sólo los desafíos asociados a ese filtro. Se puede desactivar el filtro al seleccionarlo de nuevo. *Usa el filtro de Categorías para mostrar los desafíos de un tema específico. *El filtro de propiedad desplegará los desafíos que has creado. Para aplicar un filtro de categoría, marca la casilla en la izquierda del nombre de la categoría. Puedes elegir tantos filtros de categoría como desees, pero la lista será difícil de leer. Ver Detalles del Desafío En el sitio web, la página principal de desafíos muestra un vistazo de cada desafío, incluyendo un resumen del propósito del desafío, el número de tareas involucradas, el premio, y el número de participantes. Da click en un desafío para ver información detallada acerca de los objetivos y las tareas específicas. En las versiones de Android y iOS, selecciona en el desafío en sí para mostrar los datos del desafío. Progreso del Participante Esta característica está disponible solamente a través del sitio web. Puedes ver el progreso de cualquier participante por separado al seleccionar su nombre del menú desplegable. Esto mostrará su progreso en Hábitos, Tareas Diarias y Tareas Pendientes, así como cualquier Recompensa. Se debe considerar que no se puede acceder al perfil del jugador desde este menú. Además, la diferencia de color en las tareas específicas del usuario en comparación con la página del desafío principal. Si el color de las Tareas Pendientes es más anaranjado, quiere decir que el usuario no ha completado estas tareas en un largo tiempo. Este cuadro se puede cerrar al hacer click en la "x" de la esquina superior derecha o en los botones "Cerrar" u "Okay" en la esquina inferior derecha. En las apps móviles, se puede utilizar Challenge Data Tool. Contactar a un Participante * Se pueden ver todos los participantes del desafío al hacer click en la caja que muestra el número de participantes junto a dos íconos de usuario. * Un menú emergente mostrará los avatares de todos los miembros. A la derecha de cada avatar, se ven tres puntos verticales. Al hacer click en ellos aparecerá la opción de enviar un mensaje. Unirse y Participar en Desafíos Si decides unirte a un desafío, haz click en el botón verde "Join Challenge". Los Hábitos, Tareas Diarias, Tareas Pendientes, y Recompenzas del desafío se añadirán automáticamente a tus propias listas. Si te unes por accidente a un desafío, o deseas abandonar el desafío, regresa a la página del desafío y haz click en el botón rojo "Leave Challenge" que ahora sustituye al botón de "Join Challenge". Las tareas del desafío tienen un icono de megáfono en la esquina superior derecha para distinguirlos de tus tareas personales, y serán marcados con una etiqueta específica definida por el creador del desafío (ver etiquetas del desafío) Para participar en los desafíos a los que te has unido, todo lo que tienes que hacer es completar las tareas que tienen el icono del megáfono. Editar Tareas de Usuario Si un desafío requiere que los participantes agreguen notas extra o listas a una tarea, cada uno debe editar esas tareas en su propia pestaña de Tareas. Día de Descanso sin Daño Pausar tus tareas diarias al descansar en la Taberna no te causará daño. Pero se debe considerar que no se procesará ningún dato, por lo que aparecerá como un día perdido para los propietarios del desafío usando herramientas como Challenge Data Tool Si deseas perder un día, pero no quieres pausar tus tareas diarias en la Taberna; una manera de hacerlo es añadir una checklist en una tarea de desafío con un solo elemento. Si un día no quieres realizar esa tarea, basta con marcar ese elemento para evitar el daño. Las Rachas se pierden y o se gana ni XP ni GP, el único beneficio es que no se pierde salud. Permisos de los Participantes del Desafío Al participar en un desafío, tienes opciones limitadas para las tareas del mismo. Un desafío está pensado para ser aceptado "tal cual es". Tú puedes hacer estos cambios a tus copias de las tareas (los cambios no afectan a otros participantes): * Agregar/editar checklists para una tarea de desafío. Actualmente, otros jugadores, incluyendo el propietario, no pueden ver las checklists, sin embargo, esto puede cambiar en el futuro. * Agregar/editar notas de una tarea de desafío. otros jugadores pueden ver los cambios hechos en la sección "Notas Extra". * Asignar etiquetas personales a las tareas de desafío y/o quitar la etiqueta del desafío. Otros jugadores no pueden ver las etiquetas agregadas. * Asignar un alias de tareas a la tarea de desafío. * Cambiar los atributos de las tareas. Sólo aplica a los jugadores que tienen distribución automática basada en tareas habilitada. * Editar las rachas de las Tareas Diarias. * Elegir si las tareas diarias pueden aparecer en la pantalla Guardar Actividad de Ayer. No puedes realizar otros cambios, a menos que abandones el desafío y conserves las tareas. Cuando te unes a un desafío, debes considerar que cualquier cambio que realices a las tareas del desafío será público (la única excepción en que otros jugadores no podrán ver los nombres de tus etiquetas propias). Si abandonas un desafío y conservas las tareas, estas se convierten en privadas y los cambios que realices luego de eso no podrán ser vistos por otros jugadores. Los permisos del creador del desafío se listan en Comenzar un Desafío. Personalizar Tareas de Desafío Si un jugador quiere hacer más cambios a tareas de desafíos de los que puede un participante, el jugador puede unirse al desafío, abandonarlo eligiendo la opción "Conservar Tareas". Las tareas del desafío permanecen en la lista de tareas del jugador y no estarán ligadas al desafío. El jugador puede cambiarlos a voluntad, así como eliminar tareas no deseadas. Pero el jugador no será un participante y no será elegible para ganar. Si un jugador quiere personalizar las tareas del desafío (por ejemplo, traducirlas) y además ser un participante con oportunidad de ganar, el jugador puede usar el mismo método, pero después unirse al desafío una segunda vez. El jugador tiene ahora las tareas del desafío original y las personalizadas. Así, el jugador las puede organizar en pares, leer la tarea personalizada y marcar la original. Si el jugador no desea marcar ambas versiones de la tarea (Y obtener el doble de beneficios y el doble de pérdidas), las tareas diarias deberían permanecer en color gris (no activas, por lo que no causan daño) y las tareas pendientes personalizadas deben ser borradas cuando se realicen las originales. También es útil etiquetar las tareas de la misma manera, de tal forma que el jugador pueda seleccionar las originales y las personalizadas al mismo tiempo. Comunicarse con el Creador del Desafío Un jugador puede comunicarse con el creador del desafío a través de mensaje privado. Para hacerlo, ve a Mis Desafíos, y haz click en el nombre del creador del desafío para ver su perfil, este tendrá un icono de mensaje privado al final. También se pueden enviar mensajes públicos al creador del desafío en el gremio al cual está asociado; sin embargo, no existe garantía que el creador verá el mensaje. Para quienes utilizan las versiones móviles, pueden utilizar Challenge Data Tool. Etiquetas del Desafío La mayoría de los desafíos tienen una etiqueta específica. Al hacer click en estas etiquetas verás las tareas relacionadas a un desafío en particular. También puedes añadir Hábitos, Tareas Diarias, Tareas Pendientes, o Recompensas a esas etiquetas si es que tienes tareas personales relacionadas a la etiqueta del desafío. Añadir tus propias tareas a una etiqueta del desafío no las vuelve parte del desafío para los demás usuarios que se han unido. Por ejemplo, si te unes al desafío resaltado en la imagen, podrías añadir una tarea extra con esta misma etiqueta de desafío llamada "Complete the challenge". Sin embargo, ninguno de los participantes del desafío verá esta tarea, así como tampoco contará como parte del desafío oficial. Cuando un desafío se termina, la etiqueta permanece en la sección de etiquetas. Renombrar etiquetas Una vez que un jugador se une a un desafío, la etiqueta está bajo control del jugador. Un participante puede editar o eliminar la etiqueta, o usarla para otras tareas (como se mencionó arriba). Las etiquetas del desafío son, básicamente, un método para que los participantes filtren las tareas del desafío para propósitos de manejo de tareas propio. Un participante puede modificar la etiqueta para su comodidad (por ejemplo, para resaltar un desafío muy importante), o unirse a dos desafíos similares y administrarlos bajo una sola etiqueta. Por esto, los propietarios de los desafíos no pueden cambiar las etiquetas del desafío una cez que el desafío se ha creado. Las Etiquetas Permanecen luego de Abandonar el Desafío Después de que un jugador abandona un desafío, la etiqueta que era asociada con el mismo no se elimina y permanecerá junto a las demás etiquetas existentes. Esto fue hecho deliberadamente para permitir a los jugadores que pudieran querer usar la etiqueta para sus propias tareas o quienes quieran dejar las tareas del desafío en sus listas de tareas después de abandonar el desafío. En cualquier caso, eliminar las etiquetas del desafío podría ser inconveniente para los jugadores. Si deseas eliminar una etiqueta de desafío o cualquier otra etiqueta, puedes hacerlo haciendo click en "editar" al lado de tus etiquetas y después hacer click en el icono de bote de basura en la etiqueta. Compartir un Desafío Cada desafío tiene un enlace único que luce así: https://habitica.com/challenges/c6839e9a-6e2d-419a-b009-f4466c486647; con la diferencia de que las letras y números aleatorios del final son diferentes para cada desafío. Se puede obtener el enlace haciendo click en el desafío para verlo y luego copiar el enlace desde la barra de direcciones del navegador. Se puede publicar el enlace en la Taberna, cualquier otra área de chat en Habitica o en cualquier parte fuera de Habitica (mensaje, correo electrónico, etc.). Un jugador puede hacer click en el enlace para ver el desafío y elegir si unirse. Si el desafío está en un gremio privado o grupo, el jugador debe ser miembro del gremio o grupo para poder ver o unirse al desafío. Si el desafío se encuentra en un gremio público, el jugador no necesita ser miembro del gremio. Si el enlace se publica fuera de Habitica, el jugador debe haber ingresado antes a Habitica para poder ver el desafío. Abandonar un Desafío Para abandonar un desafío a través del sitio web, dirígete a la página "Mis Desafíos", encuentra el desafío, y haz click en el botón rojo de "Abandonar Desafío". Una ventana emergente se abrirá, dando las opciones de remover las tareas, conservarlas, o cancelar. Al hacer click en "Cancelar" removerá las tareas. Para abandonar un desafío a través de la aplicación para Android, ve a pantalla de desafíos > pestaña "Mis Desafíos", toca en el desafío que deseas abandonar, y luego toca el icono de puerta en la esquina superior derecha. Contrario al sitio web, la aplicación siempre mantiene las tareas. Si no deseas conservar una o más de estas tareas, deberás eliminarlas de manera individual en la pantalla de Tareas después de abandonar el desafío. Puedes unirte de nuevo al desafío que has seleccionado. Si abandonas un desafío pero olvidas hacer click en la opción de remover tareas, o si seleccionaste esa opción pero las tareas permanecen, únete otra vez al desafío y abandónalo otra vez, teniendo cuidado de seleccionar la opción deseada. Si abandonas el desafío y mantienes las tareas pero decides unirte de nuevo al desafío, puede que veas ambos juegos de desafíos listados. Elimina el primer juego de tareas, dado que no está asociado al desafío. Sólo el segundo juego de tareas cuenta para el desafío. Si, después de crear un desafío, no quieres que las tareas se mantengan en tu lista, pero deseas dejar el desafío abierto para otros, simplemente abandona el desafío sin cerrarlo. Aún se puede acceder al desafío de forma normal, y podrás encontrarlo en la sección de la lista de desafíos. Obtener el Premio del Desafío Al finalizar un desafío, el propietario del desafío puede seleccionar un usuario como ganador (a pesar de que hay alternativas para declarar múltiples ganadores). Nota que no todos los participantes ganarán un determinado desafío, incluso si completan todos los requisitos. Frecuentemente, el ejecutor del desafío seleccionará un ganador aleatorio entre los participantes que califiquen, pero no siempre. En la descripción del desafío se muestran las especificaciones de cómo seleccionar un ganador y si hay más finalistas ganadores. Si tienes suerte, talento o trabajas lo suficientemente duro para ser declarado como ganador de un desafío, ocurrirá lo siguiente: * You will automatically receive a beautiful achievement badge! All challenge achievements, even those from private guilds or parties, can be proudly displayed on your profile. * If the challenge awards a gem prize, they will automatically be added to your gem count. If a challenge has runner-up winners, they will not automatically receive any rewards -- usually the challenge runner will contact them individually to set up the distribution of the additional reward, either through giving gems as a gift, or through setting up another (semi-private) challenge and declaring the runner up as the winner, so that an achievement badge is awarded. In the official Take This challenges, there are winners and runners-up who receive gem prizes, but additionally every active participant who meets the minimum requirements are awarded a special Take This armor item, which appears in the participant's Rewards column for 0 GP after the close of the challenge. Deleting a Challenge Task To delete tasks from a challenge that has not yet finished, you need to leave the challenge, choosing the "Remove Tasks" option. To delete tasks from a challenge that has been closed or deleted, look at the megaphone icon on the tasks associated with the challenge. It should appear "broken" — that is, the icon should have a red background behind it to signify that the challenge no longer exists and when you hover over it, it says "Broken Challenge Link". Click the broken megaphone and that will open the task's edit screen. At the top, it will tell you that the challenge has ended, as well as who the winner was. It will also ask you if you want to keep or remove the tasks. Click "Remove Tasks". If the tasks remain, reload the page and they will then disappear. If the megaphone icon is not "broken", it is likely that the challenge still exists and you are still a participant. Follow these steps: # Go to the My Challenges page. # In the "Filter" box on the left, make sure all categories are unchecked. # In the "Membership" section under the list of guilds, click the "Participating" radio button. # The right-hand side of the page will now show all challenges that you are participating in. Carefully review them to find the challenge that contains the tasks you want to remove. # Leave that challenge, choosing the "Remove Tasks" option. # If you still cannot find the challenge or the tasks were not removed, you will need to ask an admin for help, and allow the admin to find the challenge tasks without them needing to look at all your private tasks. To do that: ## Choose any one task or reward from the challenge (it doesn't matter which one). ## Click the pencil icon on the task or reward to open its edit pane. ## In the "Extra Notes" field, enter exactly this text: "deletethisone". Copy and paste that text to ensure it is exact. Do not insert spaces. It is important that you use that exact text because an admin will search for it to find the tasks to remove. ## You do not need to repeat that for all of the challenge's tasks; when an admin has found one task from the challenge, they can easily find all the others themselves. ## From the Habitica website's menu bar, go to Help > Report a Bug which takes you to a guild monitored by admins (if you're using the mobile app, you can find the Report a Bug guild under the Social > Guilds menu item, in the Public Guilds section). Post this message there: "I can't delete tasks from a challenge that has ended. I have edited one challenge task to insert 'deletethisone' in its Extra Notes." ## An admin will clean up the tasks in a day or two. While you are waiting, it's okay for you to mark any Dailies as completed each day to avoid taking unfair damage from them. Consider the XP and GP you earn from that to be payment for you having to put up with this bug! Bookmarking with URL Maybe you simply wanted a method to "bookmark" challenges created by other people to join them later. In that case, you can just bookmark them using the bookmark/favorite function of your browser. See Sharing a Challenge. Official Habitica Challenges Official Habitica challenges are challenges created by Habitica's staff. Because they are placed under the Tavern group, they are site-wide and open to all players. The Official Habitica Challenges page provides a list of all past and present official challenges. Inappropriate Challenges If you see a challenge that you believe contains inappropriate material (e.g., offensive content), please email to report it (rather than mentioning it in the Tavern). fr:Défis nl:Uitdagingen ru:Испытания pt-br:Challenges